Truth or Dare
by ilaughatyourfaces
Summary: Lucy and the girls are having a fun game of truth or dare in a sleep over.They stay in Atlantis hotel which is located near the local beach.


**Hi! So this is my first fanfiction EVER! It's kind of sucks, but I hope you enjoy! So please no harsh criticism flames are okay as long as it's not really hurtful. So here it goes! I hope you enjoy it! Just a warning, I'm not that good when it comes to grammar stuff…**

Summary:

Lucy invites the Fairy Tail girls to a game of truth or dare on the beach and a sleepover in a hotel nearby. What happens when the boys find out and go spy on them? Will the girls let them join or kick their butts? NaLu and other pairs but namely NaLu!

-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-

"Mira, I'll have a vanilla milkshake please!" Lucy happily said. "Ne, why are you so happy today Lucy?" asked the white haired barmaid. "ah! You forgot what today is Mira?!" Lucy screamed.

"I was just kidding, Lucy I wouldn't forget what today is! Do you know how much gossip I would get from that?! Anyway… who else are you inviting, Lucy?"

"um… aside from you, Levy, Wendy, Erza and Juvia. There's no one else actually. Of course there will be absolutely NO boys….."

"What about Loke? He might just pop out wouldn't he?"

"nope! I took care of that and gave my male celestial spirit keys to master for the day."

"oh… why didn't you give them to Natsu to keep instead?" Mira teased.

"why in Fiore would I give them to Natsu?!"Lucy screamed while blushing a dark red. "So, you _do _admit that you like Natsu right Lucy?" Mira winked at the blonde while she blushed even more. Mira kept teasing Lucy for at least 1 hour and causing Lucy to deny for 1 hour. "So, Lu-Chan, what hotel did you get for us?' Levy asked as she saw the barmaid and her best friend talk for almost 2 hours. "Oh! I chose the 5 star hotel called 'Atlantis'" Lucy said with a huge smile on her face. "How did you get in there? You have to at least wait for 2 months to even get a room!" Levy exclaimed. "Well, the owner of the hotel was actually the friend of my father. He's really nice and he even gave me 5 spa coupons _and _a 25% discount! How cool is that?!" Lucy said. The 3 girls kept chatting about the sleepover until lunch time. After about another hour all the girls started to join in the conversation.

"LUCYYYYYY!" "Let's go on this mission! Luce!" Natsu yelled with his signature grin. "Aye!" happy said.

"Sorry, Natsu I can't go with you. Today is my sleep over remember?" Lucy said sounding very sorry that she couldn't go with Natsu on his mission." Why don't you go ask gray if he could do it with you instead?" Lucy suggested. "No way! That Ice brain is just gonna be a bother to me!"Natsu said as he walked away. Disappointed that Lucy couldn't go with him on the mission. "Oi! Flame brain!" a certain ice mage yelled. "what did you just call me?!" "an Ice brain you deaf?!"

"Fire sucker!"

"Ice breath"

"Flame drain!"

"Ice princess!"

"fire—" Gray and Natsu was cut off from their verbal fight when Erza said "Are you to fighting again?" with a dark aura surrounding her and her eyes shooting death glares towards them. "No! we're the best of friends!" gray said as they and their arms around each other. "Aye!" Natsu said using Happy's catch phrase. "good you should always stop fighting and be good towards each other."Erza said with a nod of approval. "ara ara…" Mira said.

Time skip to the beach (1:30 PM)\

Splash! The waves crashed at the sharp rocks nearby the shore as the girls ran and jumped from a cliff towards the sea. "Come on levy! We all did it why don't you?!" shouted the girls at Levy because she didn't want to jump. Levy was scared to try cliff diving. "Well, it's now or never!" Levy thought as she closed her eyes and jumped down into the cerulean sea."ahhh!" Levy screamed as she reached the cold, salty sea. "See Levy-chan it isn't that bad, right?" Juvia said with a wide grin. The girls we're surprised. They have never seen their nakama, Juvia smile so much. Usually she just sat at the corner staring at Gray. "I'm hungry,you guys wanna go and eat lunch? asked the red haired mage. "sure!" everyone else screamed.

On the way to Chumy's burgers

"I'll have the cheeseburger with fries please." Lucy said. "Me to!" Levy and Juvia said at the same time. "I'll have the Chumy steak please." said Mira and then grinned at the waiter. "What about you miss?" their waiter said while looking at Erza. "Hm…. I would like to have 3 slices of strawberry cheesecake and 5 slices of the chocolate one."Erza said seriously. "u-u-um… would you like to get that now or later?" The waiter said while stuttering, obviously shocked at how many cakes his customer would have. You see, Chumy's cakes we're known for being quite this is the reason the waiter was so shocked to see how a slim girl could eat so much cake and be still fit. "Now, please." Erza said looking at the menu once more. "uh.. how about your drinks?" The waiter asked. "Water for everybody." Mirajane said.

"okay, I'll come back in about 10 minutes" the waiter said while walking away towards the booth across them to take the next customer's order. The booth across them was blocked by a post so that they could not see whoever sat there. The people who sat there looked like to be 4 men. "Good morning sirs! May I please take your order?" the waiter said. "um.. yeah, we would like to order a chumy steak for all four of us." The mysterious man said." "Men,Parfum!" another man with a deeper voice said. "hm.. that voice sounds familiar " Erza thought. Erza froze up as she thought on who it could be "no! not him!" apparently Lucy had the same thought because she glanced at Erza and said "Hey, does that voice sound familiar to you? It sounds like.." Lucy's reaction was the same with Erza as she found out (or had a conclusion) on who the man with the voice was. "Hey guys, me and Erza are going to check out something. We'll be back in a few minutes." Lucy said as she stood up. "Okay, be careful Lu-chan. You to Erza." Levy said while wondering where they would they would go. "Don't be gone to long ,ne?"MiraJane said. Erza nodded as she scooted and went out of a booth with Lucy. As the two girls quickly approached the booth across theirs. "Erza!Lucy! I didn't know that you were here!" Lucy and Erza stiffened at the sound of the voice. They turned around and saw who it was. It was none other than Blue Pegasus' archive mage: Hibiki Lattes. "uh, hi! Bye! I gotta go to the bathroom bye!"Erza said once spotted Ichiya right behind Hibiki. Luckily, Ichiya was talking to Ren and Eve about perfume magic and such. "So ,Lucy want to sit beside us? We got extra space!" hibiki said with a flirtatious grin. "No thanks, hibi—" Lucy tried to finish her sentence but Hibiki already guided her to their table.

At fairytail's table

"I'm back!" Erza exclaimed as she sat down on their table. "So what did you do there?"Mira asked Erza. "We just caught up with some people we know"erza said looking outside the window. "we? Lucy is stil over there you know?" Levy said with a smirk. "I'm back!" Lucy screamed while she was panting and holding a hand to her chest trying to catch her breath. "I'm back. Finally!" Lucy exclaimed. "Why did you leave me there alone Erza?" the blonde asked Erza with her head slightly tilted sideways. "I'm sorry Lucy. I shouldn't have left you there alone. You may kick me in the face if you want. Erza said in a sorry tone of voice while bowing her head. "th-that's not necessary Erza I forgive you." Lucy said. "Juvia is asking on why wendy –chan is so silent." Juvia asked. All heads turned to Wendy. "w-well I've just be-been t-thinking a-a-a-about someone…"Wendy stuttered. "Is it about Romeo-kun ?" teased Mira. Wendy nodded her head vigorously and the older girls thought that her head would fall off. Mirajane was also surprised at Wendy because she didn't even try to hide the fact that she was thinking about "Romeo. "Excuse me miss! Your foods are here! " the waiter said startling them."I'm sorry that the food took so long our chef had accidentally chopped his finger." The waiter explained. "it's okay mister, I hope your chef is doing okay." Mira said while putting on a dazzling smile. " "such nice ladies." The waiter thought as he walked away.

**THE END!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and chummy's restaurant (the idea not the real restaurant) **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
